


The Beautiful, Blue Sky

by soupmetaphors



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Impression, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupmetaphors/pseuds/soupmetaphors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky is blue and almost perfect, save for the fine red drops speckling it, and Merlin's just lost one of his oldest friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beautiful, Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onehundrednten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=onehundrednten).



The sky is blue and almost perfect, save for the fine red drops speckling it. Merlin stares at the screen, motionless. He’s given up calling Galahad’s name, hoping for an answer, for the faintest rasp for breath that indicates life.   
He’s at a loss for what to do. Sure, Valentine’s still out there with Gazelle, sure their plans need to be desperately shut down. But it’s as if everything is grinding to a stop, time slowing to a standstill.  
His hands grip the desk he’s seated at, drawing a deep breath. For once, he can’t think logically. Galahad couldn’t have died. He’s one of Merlin’s oldest friends, he can’t just up and leave. It’s rather selfish.

Merlin wonders what he’s supposed to do now. Perhaps call in someone to collect the- Galahad. Collect Galahad. (Using the word ‘corpse’ is not an option, thank you very much.)  
He wonders how he’ll tell Eggsy. Maybe Eggsy already knows, an animal instinct that has bound him to his mentor. Such a shame: Another perfectly good Kingsman lost. And this time, there was no one to take the fall for him.

Gaze raises to the horrible evidence on the screen. The clouds drift lazily, the sun is shining. It’s not fair, really. (Yet the thought strikes him that maybe it’s payback for the loss of Lee Unwin all those years ago. Training his son, taking him higher than he could ever go seemed like a petty return for the father’s life.)

Eyes aren’t watering. Merlin isn’t even sure they should be. Just months ago, they lost James, and now Harry’s gone, and the sick irony is that the deed has been done by someone with no stomach for violence.

And it hits him that there’s no one left to teach Eggsy. That Galahad’s abandoned the boy, and probably died thinking that his efforts to turn him into one of them were all in vain. Galahad probably died thinking that he’d failed Lee Unwin; Failed to honor the ultimate sacrifice. 

Merlin’s not about to let that happen. Not in his fucking lifetime.

Push the chair back, stand. Inhale slowly, and focus. Not all is lost. Not all has been for absolutely nothing. There’s still the new Lancelot, there’s still Percival, there’s still the others. And there’s still Eggsy Unwin. 

Harry might be dead yet the name Galahad still survives, and it’ll be more than a gift to make the boy what his mentor was.

Merlin adjusts his glasses, gives a last glance at the screen. Maybe Harry’s just watching the clouds. It’s nicer to think of it compared to the harsh reality of the situation. 

“Right,” he says, voice loud and clear in the empty room. “We’ve got to do something.”

Firstly, it’s to make sure Eggsy pulls out okay. The news will most likely kill him. Secondly, it’s to make sure that Valentine and Gazelle don’t kill any more people, because he’ll be damned if they win.

“We’ve got to do something, old man.”

And he will. They, Kingsman together, will.


End file.
